This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Obtain blood from volunteers which will be used to insure the integrity of the radioimmunoassays performed in the reproductive medicine steroid and protein laboratories and used in other department protocols. Integrity is insured by performing interassay quality control checks and monitoring equipment, reagents and methods